


Brave Enough to Listen

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, background Chirrut Imwe/Baze Malbus - Freeform, background Jyn Erso/Cassian Andor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: Bodhi first meets Luke at the award ceremony.





	

Bodhi had barely recovered enough from his injuries to attend the award ceremony after the destruction of the Death Star. He really shouldn’t have been up and about that soon, but the Princess had insisted he be given a medal too. Bodhi personally thought all of Rogue One should have been given the same honor, but something about the politics of the Rebellion, or maybe the structure of command, had kept the others from receiving a medal. He didn’t really understand because his mind had been a little fuzzy from the painkillers when it was explained to him.

He had refused the painkillers for the award ceremony, though. Bodhi wanted to remember it clearly, to remember that there was more to fighting against the Empire than pain and fear and endless hiding from an enemy many times stronger than him, to remember that he had had the courage to do what was right.

Therefore, Bodhi had no excuse for what he said when he met Luke Skywalker, the pilot who destroyed the Death Star, for the first time right before the ceremony.

“You, um, you have very beautiful hair.” It was the color of sunlight, Bodhi couldn’t help but notice.

Luke Skywalker blinked at Bodhi and tilted his head to the side, but before either of them could say anything, the ceremony began.

If Bodhi hadn’t been feeling the pain from his injuries, he would have been blushing, especially when he realized the third man to receive a medal was smirking at him.

He tried to escape after the ceremony was over, but Chirrut and Baze cornered him almost immediately. 

“Congratulations, Bodhi!” Chirrut said, smiling widely. “Baze and I are so proud of you.”

“You did good, little brother,” Baze agreed, clapping Bodhi forcefully on the shoulder.

Bodhi couldn’t keep a grin from breaking out across his face.

“The Force led us to you for good reason, and now I believe it is pushing us to meet the handsome young man who destroyed the Death Star. Would you introduce us?” Chirrut asked loudly.

Bodhi could feel his blood rushing to his cheeks, but before he could say anything, Luke Skywalker turned around and smiled at them.

“Hi,” he said cheerfully. “I’m Luke. I heard you talking about the Force; are you Jedi?”

“There is more than one way to follow the guidance of the Force,” Chirrut said cryptically. 

Luke nodded as if he understood what Chirrut had said.

“We are Guardians of the Whills,” Baze explained.

“I’ve never heard of you, but then I only started learning about the Force a few days ago,” Luke admitted.

“You are welcome to join us in meditation while we are still here,” Chirrut offered.

Bodhi was beginning to feel out of place in this conversation, so he tried to subtly duck out in order to make his escape. Unfortunately, Jyn chose that moment to make an appearance.

“That medal looks nice on you, Bodhi,” she said, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Thanks, Jyn,” he wheezed, trying not to lean against her as the pain in his leg and side increased.

Luke’s eyes widened. “You’re Bodhi Rook? The pilot who stole the Death Star plans?”

“I didn’t do all that-”

“Yes, yes he is,” Jyn interrupted. “Without him, no one would have made it off Scarif alive. It was nice to meet you, but we really need to return him to the med center now.”

“I’ll see you later then, Bodhi,” Luke said with a smile and a wave.

Bodhi waved back as Jyn dragged him back to the med center, Cassian materializing from the crowd to help her.

“He seemed nice,” Jyn said, glancing up at Bodhi out of the corner of her eye.

Bodhi fervently hoped he wasn’t blushing anymore as he focused on putting one foot in front of the other without limping while Jyn and Cassian shared an indecipherable look over his head.

0o0o0

Jyn laid on her bed in the med center, fiddling with her kyber crystal necklace and pretending she wasn’t watching Bodhi and his visitor.

She looked up and smiled when she saw Cassian collapse into the chair next to her bed. “What did you find out?”

“He’s from Tatooine and was part of the team that rescued Princess Organa from the Death Star. General Syndulla is intending to ask him to lead a new squadron, mostly because she found out that he was accessory to theft back home,” Cassian said in an undertone.

“Oh?” Jyn raised an eyebrow. “Why does that endear him to General Syndulla?”

“Twi’lek women make up the largest demographic of enslaved people in the galaxy,” he explained.

“Ah. Still, does that make him good enough for Bodhi?” she asked.

“We’ll just have to wait and see,” Cassian said, looking over at Bodhi and Luke, who were now holding hands and laughing at something one of them had said. It was almost unbearably cute, and watching them together gave Jyn hope for the future.


End file.
